1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to synchronization control apparatuses, synchronization control methods, and recording media. For example, the present invention relates to a synchronization control apparatus, a synchronization control method, and a recording medium suited to a case in which synthesized-voice outputs are synchronized with the operations of a portion which imitates the motions of an organ of articulation and which is provided for the head of a robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some robots which imitate human beings or animals have movable portions (such as a portion similar to a mouth which opens or closes when the jaws open and close) which imitate mouths, jaws, and the like. Others output voices while operating mouths, jaws, and the like.
When such robots operate the mouths and the like correspondingly to uttered words such that, for example, the mouths and the like have a shape in which human beings utter a sound of “a,” at the output timing of a sound of “a,” and have a shape in which human beings utter a sound of “i,” at the output timing of a sound of “i,” the robots imitate human beings more real. However, such robots have not yet been created.